


do you listen to girl in red?

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Not Beta Read, i may add more to this, the miraculous gang + kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: At a sleepover, Kagami asks Chloe an obvious question, which results in some intense action.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	do you listen to girl in red?

Chloe laid her head on the pillow that sat on the end of the couch while Kagami sat on the chair next to it. Marinette sprawled herself on a chair across from the sofa while occasionally popping a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Alya and Nino cuddled up together under a blanket up against the bottom of the sofa.

Kagami smirked a bit and turned to face Chloe, proceeding to say, “Hey, do you listen to girl in red?” She had a slight giggle in her voice, although it was barely there. Chloe looked her dead in the eye for a moment.

“What the fuck, of course I do, are you _new_ here?” Chloe sat up a bit and leaned over, grabbing Kagami’s cheeks and pulling her into a kiss. The two girls settled into it as Marinette laughed hysterically, Alya barley stifled a laugh, and Nino started to clap. Adrien walked into the chaos with a glass of water and took a seat on the other end of the couch with a confused expression, not quite sure what was happening. 

Chloe and Kagami pulled away from each other, both as red Adrien’s Ladybug pajama pants. They stared into the other’s eyes with a dumbfounded and loving look on their faces. Adrien was the first to say actual words after the intense and passionate action.

“Ok, first off, what kind of secret language, second, congratulations.” That only made Marinette laugh even _harder_ , and made Alya unable to hold it in anymore. She bursted out with euphoria as Nino shook his head while smiling at her. Chloe adjusted the neckline of her sweater and took Kagami’s hand while gazing into her eyes. 

“Be my girlfriend?” Chloe asked. Kagami closed her eyes and nodded, smiling a bit. Chloe leaned back over the arm of the sofa and embraced Kagami, kissing her cheek over and over. There were audible _awwes_ all around the room and a light clap from Nino. Kagami giggled a bit and ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair.

They separated once more, but still held hands and cheeks dust pink. Chloe looked around the room. “What are _you_ looking at?” She barked. Marinette snorted.

“Ah, Chloe’s back to normal. Anyway, what should we do now?” She asked, looking around the room. 

Alya then piped up, “How about never have I ever?”

**Author's Note:**

> yall, i just really like these funky lesbians  
> i might just add more on to this, idk  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
